<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Piece of art by Ohmythatskinky</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23852602">Piece of art</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ohmythatskinky/pseuds/Ohmythatskinky'>Ohmythatskinky</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Pocket Monsters: Black &amp; White | Pokemon Black and White Versions, Pocket Monsters: Black 2 &amp; White 2 | Pokemon Black 2 &amp; White 2 Versions</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anaethetics used for sexual reasons, Anaethetics used sexually, Biting, Licking, Mommy Kink, Multi, Pokephilia, anaesthetic, human platter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 21:15:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>363</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23852602</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ohmythatskinky/pseuds/Ohmythatskinky</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Arty | Burgh &amp; Aiant | Durant, Arty | Burgh &amp; Hahakomori | Leavanny</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Piece of art</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He woke up to Leavanny lightly cutting his arms, staining its leaves. The game has started, that is what this meant. He laid there on his bed, waiting for Durant to climb on top of him. He laid there, letting the anaesthetic simmer away as he felt Durant climb on top of him, its feet hard and cold. It was wet too, most likely right out of the bath. </p><p>A gentle pain made itself obvious on his leg. </p><p>Ah  he moaned </p><p>The sensation was so perfect, only to be experienced once. The pain grew with each bite, and he could feel the tension in the room rise. Leavanny wanted to climb on top, but he knew it wouldn't before someone else had lost the game first. He was stubborn, too. He wouldn't lose today. </p><p>Gentle moans escaped his lips as Durant bit off the pokemon food resting on him, often being bit himself. The small bites stung afterwards. He didn't care though, his only purpose now was to lay still and let his beautiful Durant eat. </p><p>Hm  he hummed </p><p>Durant bit down on his navel, not even eating the pellet resting in there. That was fine to him, it meant he had to suffer through more pain. It kept on biting, in the same spot, </p><p>over, </p><p>and over, </p><p>and over again. </p><p>Until it didn't, when it had finally gotten the food out of his navel. He didn't say anything, only kept on moaning. He couldn't lose the game after all. His Leavanny quickly climbed on top of him, licking his face. It had lost the game, then. </p><p>Yes lick mother clean  he purred </p><p>He lifted one of his legs to touch Leavanny, earning himself a lick to his nose as if to say bad mother. Durant climbed higher up, biting all the way. He stuck out his tongue for Leavanny to lick, just like a good little child. </p><p>Good children  he hummed </p><p>He kept on humming and moaning as he was licked and bitten, not bothering to hide it. It seemed to last both an eternity and no time at all. He didn't mind, though. </p><p>After all, he was a piece of art. </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>